You silly French Types
by BlackJaeger7676
Summary: Despite the name, this is not exactly a commedy. Raphael wakes after dueling a deadly pirate to discover the pirate is a traitor like him. Add Evil soldiers and a scared Amy, and you have this!


Jaeger: OOO! Cervantes! Lookie! I got the first chappie done!

Raphael: Oh god…you and your sick fantasies…

Cervantes: Hey, at least yer in Character. She kept switching mine!

Jaeger: Silence. I am the author.

This here is PG-13 for mild violence, Soul-Calibur 2 OOCness

Will soon be R if I have anything to say about it!

If I owned SC2, all the pretty boys would certainly have their own options menu with yaoi-orintated options.

But since THAT hasn't happened, live with it. Me no own. :cries:

Please R&R! No one does to any of my stories! (except for 6 wonderful and nice people)

You Silly French Types

The blonde swordsman awoke with a powerful headache settling just between his eyes. He recalled glimpses of fighting a pirate, but his head reeled at the touch of light to his silted eyes so much he couldn't confirm that. A man abruptly stepped up in front of him, blocking the obtrusive light, allowing Raphael to look up.

"You awake, blondie?" the gruff pirate's voice tore through Raphael's sensitive ears, causing him to reel and clutch his head.

"You nearly beat me, blondie. I'm impressed." The pirate kindly lowered his voice. Raphael's mind reached back and recalled the fight fully. While he was fighting some pirate with strange swords on the dock of a cove he stumbled into, something had hit the back of his head. Hard. He brought his hand to his face, trying to see clearly despite the swimming his eyes were doing, and noticed the thin rivulets of blood upon his fingers from where he had prodded the back of his head. The pirate before him knelt down and grasped Raphael's wrist. His cold façade slipped at the sight of blood.

"H-How long have I been-?" Raphael's vocal cords were sore.

"A few hours." The pirate answered without needing more of the question. Raphael's vision began to clear and he glanced around.

"Where-?"

"My ship. Safest place for you right now." The silver-haired man stood and reached behind him to a table and grabbed a few things from it. He returned to Raphael with bandages and a damp rag in his hand.

"Hold still, blondie." The pirate moved behind the swordsman and carefully blotted at the bleeding scalp, moving the obstructive blonde hair as well. Once most of the scalp was fairly clean, he wrapped the bandages around Raphael's forehead and skull, keeping it taunt enough to stop the bleeding. Raphael recognized his rapier on the table beside more bandages as his eyes roved the cabin, trying not to move his head to see what he was sitting on. He figured it was a soft mat of some sort on the floor. There was a small cabin bed in the corner and a second table with what appeared to be the pirate's weapons lying on top. The pirate finished with the bandages and quietly stalked to the table and gathered his own weapons.

"This here room is yours. Do what you like, but don't leave the ship." With that, he left, shutting the door silently behind him. Raphael waited a little while before standing, his vision immediately swimming in protest, and staggered to the bed, intent on using what he was given to recuperate.

The swordsman woke with a start after a few hours, his vision cleared and his head wasn't throbbing quite so much. He got up and wandered outside his room, down a corridor, and happened upon the ship's galley, where the pirate was sulking by one of the long tables.

"Oh, awake, are you?" The pirate didn't look up as Raphael sat across from him. The swordsman smirked slightly.

"I never quite caught your name…I can't thank you properly without a name."

"…Cervantes." The pirate answered after a bit. He finally looked up, gracing Raphael with a small smile. "Yours?"

"Raphael." Both swordsmen sat in contemplative silence before Raphael broke it.

"What exactly happened?"

Cervantes sighed and recanted through their duel. He explained that at some point, while neither were paying attention, a group of men claiming to be French soldiers barged into the cove. They bashed Raphael over the head with the butt of a musket and attempted to drag his unconscious body onto their ship. Cervantes had been furious and slaughtered the soldiers without a second thought. Once the main threat was taken care of, the pirate had picked up Raphael and brought him aboard his ship. He also explained that the old cove had a second cave that was nearly impossible to maneuver into, but that he had done it plenty of times. That was where they were now. Cervantes then continued on to explain that a few soldiers had been picking around for a while, which was why he didn't want Raphael to try and escape the cove just yet.

"Not to mention they have the ol' iron gate guarded, so you wouldn't stand a chance of getting out anytime soon as long as your head's bleeding."

Raphael acknowledged this insight.

"One question more, why did you help me?"

Cervantes' grin was gravely bordering on psychotic. "I despise the French."

"I am French."

"Not according to those soldiers. You're a traitor like me." Cervantes pointed at himself with a defiant look in his eye. So, Raphael thought, they've been following me. Then, he realized they must have found out about the mansion…that meant they had Amy.

Cervantes noticed the widening look of horror on the swordsman's face.

"What's wrong?"

"…Amy…I have to find Amy…" Raphael stood up so fast his head started spinning again. Cervantes grabbed his shoulder before his legs gave out.

"Calm down, blondie. You're gonna do some permanent damage to that thick head of yours. I'm sure they don't have this 'Amy' of yours if she's smart enough to hide."

That seemed to calm Raphael down a bit. Cervantes wrapped the swordsman's arm around his own shoulders and helped Raphael back to the cabin the pirate had cleaned out for his unexpected guest. He lowered the man onto the bed and made him take off his fencing jacket and boots this time; he was going to make sure this impromptu man stayed put until Cervantes felt him fit to leave. He took up the rapier from the table and locked it in a cabinet attached to the wall. Once he was sure Raphael couldn't leave without some assistance, he silently left the room as the swordsman fell to the grips of sleep.

The pirate didn't understand. Why wasn't his Soul Edge fighting his emotions to help this other traitor? For some inexplicable reason, Soul Edge lay quiet in the captain's quarters, seemingly oblivious to the soul within its reach. Hell, even he, the Dread Pirate Cervantes de Leon wasn't craving this man's blood. The French soldiers on the dock certainly piqued Soul Edge's curiosity.

'_Are you losing your sense?_' Cervantes asked.

'_Of course not_.' The soft yet threatening tone of the sword echoed in his head,'_you've served me faithfully enough up till now. I've decided to let up on your poor tormented self for a while._'

'_What do you mean?_' Cervantes was puzzled.

'_This Raphael…he seems to interest you. He interested you in battle more than anyone whom has stumbled down here. In addition, there are plenty of souls to replace his for me._'

This did not sound like the bloodthirsty sword that went into a soul lust at the first scent of living flesh. The pirate was a tad worried about his sword.

'_There isn't anything wrong with me, silly pirate._'

'_Whatever you say…_' Cervantes left his cabin and stepped out onto the deck. His ship was tucked away and out of sight of the cave mouth, but he could easily see the dock from where he stood. Sometimes it paid to be undead. He strained his hearing till he could just make out what was exchanged between the soldiers.

"Sorel…not…mansion…get…girl…" He picked out. Cervantes' eyes went wide. He disappeared below deck and sought out Raphael. He had a distinct feeling something horrible was about to happen.

"Hey, hey! Blondie!" He prodded the poor swordsman until bleary blue eyes looked up at the pirate and a quick, 4-word sentence had Raphael on his feet and grasping angrily for the rapier Cervantes fetched from the cabinet.

"The bastards have Amy."

Both men were armed, ready and waiting atop a rope-and-plank bridge hanging over the dock, waiting for the French soldiers to return. Finally, the dead silence was broken by sounds of harsh orders and weeping.

"Don't make me hurt you…" One soldier threatened the little girl held in his grasp. Three others held their muskets firmly and stood beside the one with Amy captive.

"Raphael Sorel! Come on out or we'll throw your little wench to the sharks!" One musket-carrying soldier yelled. The words echoed through the cave, angering Raphael to the point of recklessness. Cervantes could only grasp the Frenchman's shoulder to keep him still. They waited as Cervantes' plan began to fall into place. The soldiers waited a bit, yelled again, and then started moving toward the edge of the dock. The pirate then gave the signal and both leapt down and kicked the three musket-carrying ones into the frigid waters. The fourth turned with a shocked look on his face as he looked at Cervantes to Raphael and back again.

"They-They said you would be too reckless to care for your own safety…" He gasped.

"Aye, but 'they' didn't know I was helping him." The pirate laughed. Raphael grabbed the soldier's neck, forcing him to release Amy so he could claw at the swordsman's wrists. Amy ran swiftly to hide behind her father figure, allowing quick glances at Cervantes to suffice curiosity for now. Raphael told the little girl to close her eyes, and once she did, he gutted the damn French soldier and threw him to his companions.

"Its okay now…I'm here." Raphael tossed his rapier to the dock ground and knelt in front of his adopted daughter. She hugged him with a ferociousness that only shock could explain. Cervantes chose not to say anything; just stood and began to walk back to his ship via convenient rope bridges and tunnels in the cave. Raphael followed with Amy in tow soon after.

Amy was possibly the most curious creature Cervantes had met.

* * *

W00t! XD

I…I…I really have no idea where this lil' guy came from. I like Cervantes tho!

Seriously, I could see him standing there, talking to himself…err…Soul Edge…

Anyways, I know this is a bit off topic of what I have written, and I know a few of my 6 fans will be upset about the delay in the Weiss Kreuz realm…

But! I had to take a break, darn you!

Anyway, please R&R if you would like more of this storyline! (or you can yell at me to get going with the other episodes!)


End file.
